Creator (Dungeon Fighter Online)
Summary Creator is one of 16 playable characters in Dungeon Fighter Online and 1 of 2 supplemental story characters. Creator was an expert terra cotta mage and one of the strongest mages in the land. After seeing Iris Fortunesinger and Niu fight, she vowed to become stronger. As a result, when Iris Fortunesinger asked Creator to participate as a subject in the Vilmark experiments she complied. When the experiment failed, she fell into the time gate. After wandering around through time and facing many hardships the Creator learned how to access the power of the big bang itself using "The Familiar of Time". Later she meets the Dark Knight, another victim of the Vilmark Experiments, who's powers gained through the time gate brought him visions of the end of the world. Together, the two used their power to escape the time gate landing at the beginning of the DFO story. They now follow alongside the other Arad adventurers collecting time fragments for Last Memet to avoid the end of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 6-A | 3-A Name:'' ''Creator Origin: Dungeon Fighter Online Gender: '''Female '''Age: Unknown (Does not age in the time gate) Classification: '''Pandemonium Elf, Mage, Child of Time '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Longevity, Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Acausality (type1) (visited multiple timlines while trapped in the Time Gate, Summons abilities from a different timeline everytime she uses her magic) and Spatial Manipulation | All of the previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Statistics Amplification (with boost), Energy Manipulation (with link), slight Reality Warping (with draw), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (fought Lotus ) | All of the previous abilities but to a much greater extent plus Summoning and Time Manipulation (with Time forward) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can defeat Phillis and a Tau Beast) | Continent level (Can hurt the Behemoth which is the size of a continent and has an entire ocean on his back)| Universe level (Can fight Last Memet who is a fully developed time lord, the creator can summon a baby time lord that has the full power of a big bang and can even summon Last Memet himself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic | Unknown (Can fight Last Memet in the Time Gate) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class (Can knock over a Tau Beast) Durability: City Block level (Can take meteors from Phillis and can tank a charge from a Tau Beast) | Continent level (Can tank hits from lotus who can rip pieces off the Behomoth) | Universe level (Can withstand hits from Last Memet) Stamina: Very High (Can continuosly use spells by using very little mana) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Broom, Plate armor Intelligence: Genius (Is a magic scholar, figured out a new way to use magic while trapped in the Time Gate) Weaknesses: Has virtually no close combat skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Level 15 skills: *'Firewall:' Summons fire from another timeline using her imagination. Fire spawns directly on the opponent. *'Meteor:' Summons several meteors from another timeline using her imagination. Meteors spawn in the sky and land on the opponent. *'Ice Ball:' Summons large balls of ice from another timeline using her imagination. Ice balls spawn rolling into opponents and can spawn directly on them. *'Ice Plate:' Summons a large plate of ice from another timeline using her imagination. Ice plates spawn directly over the opponents head First awakening skills: *'Boost: '''Focuses her mind to boost the power of her dimensional ripping' ' *'Wooden trap: Summons vines from another timeline using her imagination. Spawns onto the opponents' legs trapping them in place. *'''Draw: Can "pick up" opponents in her range and either hold them or drop them. *'Flame Hurricane:' Spins around in a fire tornado summoned from another timeline using her imagination. *'Ice Shield:' Summons a sphere of ice around herself from another timeline using her imagination. *'Wind Press:' Summons a powerful torrent of wind from another timeline using her imagination. *'Wind Storm:' Summons a powerful cyclone from another timeline using her imagination. Cyclone traps opponents at the epicenter. *'Air Ball:' summons a special barrier and a condensed ball of air from another timeline using her imagination. Creator bats the ball causing it to bounce within the special barrier. Special barrier traps opponents as well as the ball. *'Ice age: '''Switches space from under the opponents' feet with space from another timeline with extremely cold temperatures. *'Link: Summons two baby time lords. A strong current of electricity flows between them and Creator can link her allies to the chain without harming them. '''Secound awakening skills: *'Time Forward:' Summons Last Memet to fast forward time within Creator's range. Creator herself will not be affected by Last Memet time manipulation. *'Creative Space:' Summons a baby time lord to summon the Tree of Creation. The Creator sits atop the tree and can drop the six fruits on the tree. Each fruit corresponds to an elemental concept that makes up the universe. Key: Level 15 | First Awakening | Second Awakening Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeon Fighter Online Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3